Fading to Black
by InuyashaGurL
Summary: The flashback version. SessKag and MirSan. Can love bring two complete opposites together? Or will one person keep them a part forever? R&R There will be a sequel!
1. The Battle Will Soon Come

Fallen: So here I am with this fic and well I really hope you like it! People on A single spark did, so I hope it's the same for you guys!

InuyashaGurL: Fallen tries really hard!

Inuyasha: Yeah right, sure she does. Rolls eyes

IG: sigh don't make her angry all ready! Anyway, Fallen you should get on with the drill!

Fallen: Ah, yes, I'll just ignore Inu boy for once.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha and company. I am just an over obsessive fan that wants to write a FAN fic. Bows Arigatou.

IG: 'Thoughts'  
"Dialogue"  
Flashbacks  
--Setting change--

-

Chapter 1: The Battle Will Soon Come

It was getting late out, the warm summer breeze shifting through the air. An angry  
hanyou in a fire rat kimono sat inside a hut. The sunlight barely hitting his face as he glared at his older half brother, his eyes held fire within them. His brother was sitting against the opposite wall glaring back at the half demon with cold golden eyes. You could tell they were siblings…

"Inuyasha, will ye stop trying to be so rude to your brother who is only trying to help?" asked the elderly miko with a tired look on her wrinkled face and a patch over her right eye covering it completely from view.

"HALF brother! And no I ain't gonna be nice to that bastard!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest doggedly. He then shot his brother another glare.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara all watched as the two brothers shot dirty looks at each other. They looked on as the brothers started fighting once again.

Sesshoumaru glared right back, "You are lucky that I will not kill you yet." His voice didn't change as he spoke evenly.

"Feh, you can't beat me!" Inuyasha replied with his normal cocky attitude.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Want to test that theory, half breed?" he said rising to his feet, his right hand immediately reaching for Tokijin's hilt.

"Heh, bring it on!" exclaimed Inuyasha standing quickly.

"Enough!" cried Miroku as he slammed the end of his staff on the ground of the hut, tired of the two brothers' disputes. They both looked at Miroku.

"Stay outta this, Miroku!" Inuyasha said with his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready to draw his powerful fang at any given moment.

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha. Ye need to destroy Naraku. All we need is for Kagome to return from her time." The old miko named Kaede said from where she sat on the ground.

"Yeah, we need to finish off that evil demon first." Agreed Sango, as she stood by Miroku, but not too close. Kirara was in her arms and she watched the humans and demons. Shippou watched as well from a save distance though.

Inuyasha growled in anger and sat back down without another word. Sesshoumaru sat back down as well. Miroku let out a sigh, 'that would be the fifth fight since Kagome has been gone. I hope she returns shortly…'

Sango turned to Miroku, "Houshi, when will Kagome return? It has been only one day, but I can't take much more of this."

"I do not know, my dearest Sango. I hope she comes back soon as well."

They both sat down again where they were before, actually holding hands. Sango and Miroku had admitted to their feelings after such a long time. But Kagome had to push them a bit and they eventually gave in. Miroku still grabbed Sango's butt every now and then and he still got smacked for it. But their relationship would only go this far until Naraku perished at their hands. The battle was close, maybe tomorrow or maybe a whole month from now. They didn't know and it was scary that they didn't, that they wouldn't be fully prepared.

They knew it was near because of Kikyou's comment when she came to them last week while they hunted the remaining shards.

Flashback

Inuyasha slashed through the huge demon with Tetsusaiga, a glow coming from the sword. Kagome then picked up the scattered jewel shards that the demon had. There were four of the glistening shards and as she picked them up, they immediately were purified at her touch.

As she was putting them away, an arrow with a pinkish glow soared by just missing her. Kagome quickly looked up to find Kikyou there, still in the stance that she shot the arrow. Kikyou narrowed her cold brown eyes at her reincarnation.

"Kikyou…" said Inuyasha as he came closer to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha." Replied Kikyou, her voice prosaic as she let her attention drift to him, "I wanted to inform you that Naraku is going to attack soon. He deserves to die, fight well."

That was all she said before she disappeared into the dense forest that surrounded the Inuyasha gang. Her white soul eaters followed her as she left.

"Kikyou… wait!" Inuyasha cried out to his dead lover, but his words died in the warm air since she was already gone.

End of Flashback

Sango shivered slightly as she remembered the dead woman's words.

--Kagome's Time--

"Bye, Mom! I gotta go before Inuyasha comes to start yelling at me again!" Kagome yelled to her mother as she ran out the glass sliding door.

"See you later!" called back her mother as she heard the door sliding open.

Her grandfather and little brother were out shopping so they weren't there to see her off.

Kagome ran; the sun was setting. 'I hope Inuyasha won't be mad at me. I needed to get caught up with school…' Her great yellow back pack almost making her lose her balance a few times in her rush to get to the well.

She jumped down the well. 'He's always a grump…' She sighed as she felt the warm blue light surrounding her.

--Feudal Japan--

Kagome some how managed to throw her bag out of the well and then she climbed out herself. She sat on the lip of the well watching the sun go down the rest of the way.

'I wonder when this battle will be with Naraku… Will we all make it out okay? We do have Sesshoumaru on our side for the time being, but still, Naraku isn't just another weak demon. He is quite the opposite.' Kagome sighed as she watched the sun sink lower, 'and what will I do once the Shikon Jewel is once again complete? I don't belong in this time…'

"KA-GO-ME!"

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha calling her name. She then rolled her eyes. "Coming!"

Kagome then picked up her pack and ran as fast as a human could with a huge yellow bag on their back.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou all thought they smelled Kagome near the well. Now everyone was standing there in front of the hut as Kagome rushed over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"These two have been fighting again!" stated Sango pointing at the hanyou and taiyoukai, knowing Kagome would keep them from doing so.

"Inuyasha…" warned Kagome.

"Eh. Heh." Inuyasha looked at Kagome warily. 'At any moment she just might say that word…'

Kagome glared, "And you Sesshoumaru!" She poked him in the chest to emphasize her point.

Inuyasha gave a small sigh of relief since his face hadn't met the ground like he thought it would.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand, "What about me?" He asked this as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! Keep your filthy hands to yourself, jackass!" Inuyasha yelled stepping in between the two.

Miroku and Sango both sweat dropped at this. Ever since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gotten closer, Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru more and would say stuff like this constantly breaking the two up.

Kaede watched silently with Shippou in her arms. Kirara was near her feet.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, his back to his half brother, "What do you want, wench?"

Kagome's eyes suddenly grew darker by those words.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" yelled Kagome angry at the hanyou.

"What if I don't wanna?" was Inuyasha's reply, but he regretted it…

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as if that would solve everything. Well, it did for now. Kagome smiled in satisfaction as she heard Inuyasha's body make a decent crater in the ground.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and he ate dirt.

Sango sighed, 'Here we go again…'

Miroku's thoughts were very similar.

TBC...

-

Glossary:  
hanyou-half demon  
taiyoukai-demon lord (great demon)  
miko-priestess  
houshi-monk

Fallen: I think that's all of them. I think. Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you like it!

IG: So yeah, please read and review! Thanks! Ja Ne!


	2. Author's Note:IMPORTANT!

Fallen: Okay, this is just an author's note. Gomen, but I need you, my wonderful reviewers, to give me some ideas.

InuyashaGurL: The ideas consist of what the flashbacks for Sess/Kag's relationship should consist of.

Fallen: I would input them into the story myself, if my ideas were good enough for me. But they are clearly not. So I am asking you to send me any ideas that I could use for the flashbacks. Any ideas whether they are great or small does not matter as long as it's a direction for me.

IG: Fallen's head is currently in LLDS mode and just can't come up with anything. She really doesn't want to disappoint in any means possible. So basically writer's block has got her. Please help! Your thoughts and time is greatly appreciated!

Fallen: And thank you to all of my reviewers! Glad you all like it!

IG: Fallen would have updated, but because there were requests of flashbacks, she wanted to hold off the next chapter until she had something. So send your ideas quickly so the chapters can come faster.

Fallen: I was thinking to have Sesshoumaru save Kagome once and have one of those as a flashback. That would mean a lot to Kagome, I'm sure. But other than that, I'm at a loss and didn't want to give another day to think about it since I want to update quickly.

IG: Thank you everyone! Ja ne!


	3. Some Things Never Change

Fallen: Ah, ha! So I am back! Thank you all for your reviews! I told you I'd update soon. I would have updated sooner, but I was extremely tired yesterday. Gomen nasai! V.v

IG: Yeah, Fallen has been working on The Dark Side of the Moon. She was writing some of the second chapter today.

Fallen: Thank you to all of those who gave me ideas for flashbacks!

IG: Fallen thanks:

**NekoYasha101**

**Emily**

**Demoness of Black Wolves**

Fallen: Thank you for your thoughts! I loved all of them! And when I use a flashback I will say who gave the idea and that it wasn't my own. Now, on with the drill so we can get this next chapter out!

IG: Here we go! **DISCLAIMER:** I do** not** own Inuyasha and co., sadly I am not Rumiko Takahashi. Darn… ;

'Thoughts'  
"Dialogue"  
Lyrics

**Recap of last chapter:**

Kaede watched silently with Shippou in her arms. Kirara was near her feet.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, his back to his half brother, "What do you want, wench?"

Kagome's eyes suddenly grew darker by those words.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" yelled Kagome angry at the hanyou.

"What if I don't wanna?" was Inuyasha's reply, but he regretted it…

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as if that would solve everything. Well it did for now. Kagome smiled in satisfaction as she heard Inuyasha's body made a decent crater in the ground.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and he ate dirt.

Sango sighed, 'here we go again…'

Miroku's thoughts were very similar.

-

**Chapter 2: Some Things Never Change…**

The old miko had been sitting calmly watching the scene the three of them were making with an amused glint in the one eye she let people see. A kitsune in her arms as she watched the hanyou once again get angry at how close Sesshoumaru and Kagome were.

Kaede took the time to speak after Inuyasha met his friend 'Mr. Dirt', "Inuyasha it seems that ye are jealous…"

"What?" cried Inuyasha jumping from the crater he had formed with his own body, "I ain't jealous!" He yelled this while a light blush rushed to his face, his eyes wide with his anger.

"Something so trivial is not something to get so angry about, half breed." Said Sesshoumaru earning a growl from Inuyasha, he smirked and continued to hold onto Kagome's hand not paying much attention to it.

"…Shut up!" was all Inuyasha could think of to say as he stuck a fist in the air and shook it. He glared again at Sesshoumaru.

"You will not tell me such, little brother." Sesshoumaru replied glaring back at the half demon, showing only slight anger and annoyance.

"Feh, whatever you say, Lord Sesshoumaru." Replied Inuyasha in a sarcastic way putting emphasis on the 'lord' part while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"You are lucky that we are allies now. After Naraku is defeated, I will personally kill you." Sesshoumaru then looked to Kagome, ending their verbal battle.

Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru ignored him, "Arrogant bastard…" He then remembered what they were fighting about, "HEY! Didn't I tell yah to stop touchin' my Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's anger was rekindled as Inuyasha said 'my Kagome'. She grit her teeth together in frustration.

Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippou, and Kirara all saw her anger and they knew what was coming next.

"Inuyasha, SIT! That's for calling me yours! I am not someone's property you know, besides you will probably go to hell with the clay pot anyways!" yelled Kagome her anger coming out in full force.

Inuyasha went face first again to the ground, creating another crater near the first and you could hear a string of curses, though muffled by clods of grass and dirt

Sango sweat dropped, 'Some things never change…'

Shippou laughed at Inuyasha's cruel fate of eating another chunk of the ground twice in one day. Kaede smiled lightly, amused and Miroku went in to…

"KAH! Hentai!" cried an outraged Sango as she slapped Miroku across the face.

"But my lovely Sango!" Miroku protested holding the aching side of his face, "I couldn't resist touching your wonderful… I mean… It was all an accident! I stumbled and managed to grasp your butt before I could fall!" He made his eyes wide with fake innocence.

"That's a lie, you perverted monk!" Sango cried smacking him again, "Stop groping me!"

"Ouch, but my Lady Sango!" cried the Houshi, desperately making another attempt to calm her, "I can't control this cursed hand!"

Everyone noticed the scene they were now making. Kagome started laughing, so hard that she was crying. She tried to wipe the tears away with her right hand, but found that she couldn't because Sesshoumaru was still holding her hand that she had poked him with.

"Uhh… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru responded taking his eyes off the monk and demon slayer to look at the miko staring up at him with her wide brown eyes, a light blush on her face.

"Uhm… C-could you let go of my hand now?" Kagome stumbled over her words, saying them in a quite voice she almost didn't get out. She looked up at his face, which was empty of all emotion, 'Some things never change…' She thought with a mental sigh.

But there was something unidentifiable in his eyes; maybe it was something she didn't want to identify. As soon as it was there it disappeared.

Sesshoumaru looked at her hand, which was in his own. He immediately unwrapped his clawed hand from her smaller one and looked away from her.

'What is this strange feeling that I have for this woman?' he thought as he found the trees much more interesting than her face.

"Sesshoumaru!" said Kagome again waiting patiently for him to look at her or at least acknowledge her.

He didn't seem to show any signs of doing either of those. He seemed deep in thought as he remembered a time went he felt that same feeling. That strange feeling he felt for this mere human, a miko no less.

-

-FLASHBACK- (Idea from Demoness of Black Wolves)

-

It was late at night; the moon was out and resembled the moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

Sesshoumaru heard movement from where his half brother lay. The tree swayed slightly as the hanyou jumped down softly from his perch trying not to wake his sleeping companions. Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha quietly and noticed that Inuyasha was going to leave the campsite. He stood quickly and smoothly.

"Inuyasha, where do you think you are going?" he asked in his whisper of a voice.

"Eh, it's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why do I hafta tell you where I'm goin'?"

Kagome woke to the sound of Inuyasha yelling at the elder dog demon.

'Wha… what's going on?' Kagome thought as she rolled over silently to see what was up. She also glanced quickly at her watch on her left wrist, 'It's midnight, why is Inuyasha yelling like a banshee?'

She looked to see what was happening.

"I will not repeat myself, foul hanyou." Replied Sesshoumaru not backing down.

"Fine, I'll tell yah if that means you'll leave me alone! I'm goin' to see Kikyou. I saw her soul collectors and I want to … have a word with her… ALONE! Okay, are yah happy now?" Inuyasha yelled some more.

Kagome sat up swiftly when she heard all of his words, her eyes wide, "Inuyasha…"

She sat there as tears came to her eyes at her next thought, 'Inuyasha will always love her and never even give me a chance. All I am is a stupid shard detecting reincarnation.'

Her vision started to get blurry, but she saw Sesshoumaru glance at her.

'That vile hanyou is making her cry. I will put an end to this.' He thought when he looked to her.

Sesshoumaru moved quickly towards Inuyasha at such an alarming rate that Inuyasha didn't have time to react. All of a sudden Inuyasha felt his face connect with Sesshoumaru's right fist.

Inuyasha went soaring over the rest of his companions and landed 500 feet away from the campsite after hitting numerous trees and cracking most of them into pieces. He felt a horrible amount of pain before his vision turned to blackness. He was unconscious.

Sesshoumaru looked on as he flew with satisfaction.

Kagome saw what happened and her eyes grew wide, 'Whoa, did Sesshoumaru just do that?'

Her thoughts were confirmed correct when he walked over to her, "Kagome, do not cry over that baka hanyou, he is not worthy of your tears."

-

-END OF FLASHBACK-

-

"Sesshoumaru! Earth to Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said waving a hand in front of his face that didn't even blink.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a voice. It was none other than the one from his thoughts, Kagome.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru finally answered.

Kagome's heart beat a little bit faster when he said her name, 'Whoa, what was that all about? I love Inuyasha… right?'

"I-uh- uhm…" Kagome had forgotten completely what she wanted to say.

'What was it I was planning on saying now?' wondered Kagome, 'and why did I forget so quickly when he just said my name. He says my name all the time…'

Sesshomaru waited patiently, "Well?"

Kagome remembered again, "Oh yeah! I wanted to say that-" She got cut off when she looked into his golden eyes, "That-uh…"

'His eyes are nicer than Inuyasha's…' was all she could think about.

Inuyasha had finally kept Sango from beating the lecherous monk; he then rushed over to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, of course growled at their closeness, and how they looked into each other's eyes. Their faces were now getting closer and closer together and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed to them.

"Huh?" Kagome looked to see Inuyasha running to them.

"What the hell is going on? Damn it. I leave you two alone for a minute and you're off trying to suck face! It ain't happenin' while I'm around!" Inuyasha yelled sticking his fist in the air again.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized then what was going to happen if Inuyasha didn't run in to stop it. She then blushed; her eyes still wide.

"Kagome has already mentioned to mind your own business, hanyou." Replied Sesshoumaru not fazed by his brother's ranting. He smirked when he saw Kagome's blush.

Kagome remembered a time when Inuyasha wasn't there to bother them…

-

-FLASHBACK- (Idea from NekoYasha101)

-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting in the clearing where the bone eaters well was. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree while Kagome was seated to his right.

They were discussing what they would do once Naraku was destroyed and the jewel was put back together.

"What will you do after the jewel is complete?" asked Sesshoumaru. He was never one for small talk, or rather much talk at all, but with Kagome it wasn't annoying or useless. It felt right and so he tried to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I … I guess I will return to my era, for good." Kagome replied turning away from him as she felt the tears sting at her eyes. She would miss all of her friends and even just being here. It was so different from her time and it could be so beautiful too.

Sesshoumaru must have smelt the tears in her eyes for he hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face back to its former position.

"You do not want to return?" he asked her as he looked into her sad brown eyes.

"Well, I… I want to be able to come back so I can see all of you guys again. I'd miss you all way too much to stay in my time. Life wouldn't be the same." Said Kagome as a tear slipped from her right eye.

Sesshoumaru wiped away the tear, "Are you certain that you won't be able to return if you so chose to?"

"Well, no. I have no idea what will happen. It worries me, but I'll do what I have to and that means putting the jewel back together." Replied Kagome as the emotion in her eyes changed from sadness to determination.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly, "Your duty."

-

-END OF FLASHBACK-

-

Their conversation continued for a long time, but Kagome was ripped away from her thoughts when Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyashadecided to change the topic, unless he wanted to get 'sat' again for a third time, "Feh, let's just go already! We've got to find out where Naraku is at!"

Sango, Miroku and Kaede all watched with amusement in their eyes. But Miroku chose to speak, "Inuyasha is right, we know that Naraku is going to attack us by surprise." He said this while getting up using his staff. The golden rings clanged together by the movement.

But before Sango or anyone else could argue, Sesshoumaru spoke up, "We should wait for Naraku's attack, that way we will be well rested. Traveling will only weaken some of the group making us more vulnerable. Naraku does not seem to know that we hold this information. We should use it to our advantage."

"Yeah, that sounds like a better plan!" piped up Kagome still near Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha growled, "So, you're gonna take his side? Well, I'm in charge here, not my baka of a brother!"

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, I am surprised your group is still living if you're in charge." Sesshoumaru replied to the comment, adding in a smirk at the end.

"When this is over, Sesshoumaru, I'm gonna kill you." Growled Inuyasha.

"Not if I get you first."

"Enough you guys!" cried Kagome stepping in between the two, "Sesshoumaru's plan is better, deal with it!"

"Feh." Replied Inuyasha being stubborn.

Kagome sighed, "Okay… What are everyone else's opinions?"

"I think Sesshoumaru's plan will work best." Sango stated.

"I think that Inuyasha will only tired ye out with all the rushing and traveling. It is best if ye stay here." Kaede spoke knowing which one would be the better of the two.

"Heh, Inuyasha is such a baka! Of course HIS plan will just kill everybody!" Shippou said jumping to Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, it's settled then, we're staying here." Said Kagome with a smile.

"Feh. You don't know nothin'. Don't come cryin' to me when his plan fails. Heh, and Kagome what are YOU so happy about?" replied Inuyasha putting his hands in his sleeves with his arms crossed.

"So you wish." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Nothing, Inuyasha." Replied Kagome, "And Sesshoumaru's plan will work!"  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as well, glaring at the half dog demon.

"Gee, Kagome, don't get so angry about it. Yah act as if you're in love with the guy!" cried Inuyasha jumping into a nearby tree, "Well who needs yah?"

"W-w-what?" Kagome cried out, her eyes widening at the thought. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at her reaction to Inuyasha's words.

'Me? …Love Sesshoumaru? Impossible! Besides he hates humans anyways!' She thought.

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede watched Kagome's eyes widen and a blush stain her face, yet again.

'Hmm, this is quite interesting… Kagome might actually have a fondness for the taiyoukai deeper than I imagined. And the demon lord looks as though he might like Kagome more than a friend as well…' Miroku smirked at the thought of trying to give a little nudge to get them to realize it, 'I could give it a shot…'

"I thought she still had a thing for Inuyasha..." Sango whispered to the monk next to her.

"Ah, it looks as though she has changed." Miroku whispered right back.

Shippou sighed hearing the monk and demon slayer whispering, 'Some things never change and some do…'

"Hey! What are you two whisperin' about over there!" cried Inuyasha from his tree in front of Kaede's hut.

"Nothing that concerns you, Inuyasha." Replied Miroku.

"Well…" said Kagome trying to change the topic, "we should probably get prepared for Naraku's attack. Kikyou said it would be really soon."

"Do you think we should trust her?" asked Sango.

"I have a feeling that she means it… Well we'll see won't we?" replied Kagome wondering the same thing.

-

Glossary:

hanyou - half demon  
hentai - pervert  
houshi - monk  
miko - priestess  
baka - idiot, fool

taiyoukai – demon lord or a great demon

-

Fallen: Well, what did you think? Please send your thoughts and review!

IG: No flames please, they give me heartburn and gas.

Fallen: O.O InuyashaGurL! Don't say that!

IG: Don't say what?

Fallen: o.o never… mind? Anyway, thank you again for all of your ideas for flashbacks! If I didn't use your idea here, don't worry because there are sure to be other flashbacks in the future!

IG: I don't know if Fallen mentioned this, but this story is a short one and has a little bit of song fic to it.

Inu: Will yah hurry up and close here? I mean hell I don't wanna be here all day and night with that crazy bitch over there.

Fallen: Wha? Did you call ME what I think you did?

Inu: Uh, no? o.o;

Fallen: .. You LIEEE! Be afraid, dog boy; be very afraid! Takes out her sledgehammer

IG: Uh, oh… runs away Ja ne minna-san!


	4. Fading to Black Part 1 of 3

Fallen: Well, I'm back, though, I didn't get any reviews. ; I would've updated sooner if I had gotten some. But I didn't so I didn't have any inspiration. >>;

IG: _shrugs_ Oh well.

Fallen: You're kinda mellow today. _Pokes IG_

IG: AHHHH! I'm being poked! _Runs away and accidentally hits a tree. _

Fallen: _laughs _I wonder who keeps putting those dang things there. They usually get ME! Haha! XD

IG: X.x don't laugh at me!

Fallen: Too late! Now, on with the fic! Oh yeah and if I use someone's idea for a flashback I will say so and give that person the credit!

IG:

**DISCLAIMER **I do NOT own Inuyasha and co! Arigatou!

-

Fallen:

**Last Chapter Recap**

'Hmm, this is quite interesting… Kagome might actually have a fondness for the taiyoukai deeper than I imagined. And the demon lord looks as though he might like Kagome more than a friend as well…' Miroku smirked at the thought of trying to give a little nudge to get them to realize it, 'I could give it a shot…'

"I thought she still had a thing for Inuyasha..." Sango whispered to the monk next to her.

"Ah, it looks as though she has changed." Miroku whispered right back.

Shippou sighed hearing the monk and demon slayer whispering, 'Some things never change and some do…'

"Hey! What are you two whisperin' about over there!" cried Inuyasha from his tree in front of Kaede's hut.

"Nothing that concerns you, Inuyasha." Replied Miroku.

"Well…" said Kagome trying to change the topic, "we should probably get prepared for Naraku's attack. Kikyou said it would be really soon."

"Do you think we should trust her?" asked Sango.

"I have a feeling that she means it… Well we'll see won't we?" replied Kagome wondering the same thing.

Fallen: Here is part 1 of 3! Enjoy!

-

**Chapter 3: Fading to Black - Part 1 of 3**

****

It was dark now. The moon and stars were the only things that lightened the sky, but that was enough for one girl. She was laying on her back looking up at the millions of stars as she sighed to herself.

'The stars are definitely not like this back home. There are too many city lights to see so many stars at one time.'

The girl, Kagome, thought this as she sighed again, "What is going to happen once Naraku is destroyed? I don't want to leave all of my friends behind…"

Her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Kirara, Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru, she didn't want to leave any of them. Those said people were all back at Kaede's hut, most likely sleeping or at least resting somewhat. They all wanted to be prepared for Naraku's attack which, as Kikyou said, would be soon.

'Inuyasha… have I really given up on him and moved on? Maybe it was nothing more than a simple little crush…'

"Yeah, besides Inuyasha has Kikyou…"

"Are you thinking about my pathetic half brother?" asked a cold and definitely male voice from somewhere behind her. He knew that's whom she was talking about, he could hear her loud and clear, but he wanted to talk to her.

**(Inspired by emily. It's not really a flashback, but I thought that it would be okay even though it isn't one!)**

Kagome gasped and shot up to a sitting position. She then turned to see none other than Sesshoumaru standing there. His gaze felt like it was burning holes through her head.

She then sighed and put a hand over her heart, "Geeze, you really know how to sneak up on people! Don't do that ever again!"

'Who does this wench think she is?' wondered Sesshoumaru, 'no not wench, but Kagome…'

"You did not answer my question, wench." The wench part happened to slip out of Sesshoumaru's mouth before he could catch the word. He held respect for her because of her courage and she stood up to him without dying, but he was holding contempt for the feelings that she was stirring up inside of him.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she heard "wench", 'Grrrr! Who does he think he is?'

She took a deep breath and stood up, "My. Name. Is. Kagome. Ka-Go-Me! Not wench, woman, ningen, bitch or whatever else you demons can come up with!" She then folded her arms over her chest angered by that one word.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

'Yep, still the same cold jerk he always was… Wait, why would he change?'

'She is lucky I am not going to kill her and that I like her.' Then his eyes widened slightly at the last part of his thought, 'did I just say that I like her? Impossible, I hate humans and she is not an exception.'

He closed his eyes for a brief moment. 'Oh Kami, he's going to kill me! Nice going, Kagome, make him, the kill first, think later kind of guy, mad. Just great! Mine as well just say "Hey kill me!" '

Sesshoumaru then reopened his eyes, "Kagome, will you answer my question or do I have to wait until dawn approaches?"

Kagome eyes widened considerably, 'Did he just ask…?' She was completely shocked and could barely think straight.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for his answer, even though he knew the answer already.

"Well… yes, I was thinking about your brother." She finally managed to answer.

"You must be jealous of her."

He was actually trying to have a conversation with her. For that she was shocked since he didn't seem like that kind of a person.

Though Sesshoumaru could feel that the Taijiya and houshi were close, he didn't mind them, they weren't Inuyasha.

"Well, maybe a little, but not anymore. I think I'm starting to get attached to someone else. Someone who's better than Inuyasha." She replied not able to think too clearly.

'Oh great! Why did you say that? He can't find out whom that someone is since that someone is he! Oh Kami!' She thought getting a little frantic.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly again and Kagome caught it. 'Oh no!'

'I cannot believe she is over that hanyou so quickly…'

"Someone else," he said smoothly, "who is this someone else?"

His curiosity was getting to him and he just had to ask.

'Oh Kami! What am I going to do?' Kagome felt her face redden, 'Oh no! Now I'm blushing! He can probably see right through me. Think Kagome think! You and your big mouth!' She was trying to think of something and fast also wishing she could stick her foot in her mouth.

"Uh, w-well, it's actually a secret and no one knows. S-so I don't plan on sharing with anyone." Kagome said while stuttering through the entire sentence. She looked down at her feet as she ended her sentence. She couldn't look at him, not now.

"I could keep a secret." Sesshoumaru said while putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face up so he could look her in the eyes trying to get the answer out of her, "Do you not find me trustworthy?"

'Why does he want to know so badly? I can't tell him!' Kagome said to herself.

"Well, I'd feel embarrassed," she replied. 'Hey it is the truth.'

"I am guessing it is someone I know then." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Y-yeah. Why don't we just drop the subject." Asked Kagome.  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but looked at her lips, 'Hmm… pink. They look soft.'

His mind seemed a little fuzzy as he breathed in her scent. He loved her scent of sakuras and rain. It was different than most humans and she was a lot cleaner than most as well.

They were close, very close.

'When did we get so close to each other?' wondered Kagome, 'And he hasn't said anything…'

"Sesshou…?" was all she got out before someone raced into the clearing.

"What the hell is going on?" cried a gruff voice that belonged to none other but Inuyasha. He looked from Sesshoumaru then to Kagome with wide angry eyes.

Kagome looked over at the once again irate and overly jealous hanyou, "Inu … Yasha…" was all she could possibly say since she was still in a daze.

"What the hell are you two doin' so close to each other?" asked Inuyasha as he made his way closer to the two.

"Eh, well…" Kagome started to explain, but didn't know where to even begin.

She flushed with embarrassment and her eyes were wide.

"What we were doing is none of your concern." Said Sesshoumaru dropping his hand back to his side and glaring coldly at Inuyasha.

"Like hell it isn't!" yelled Inuyasha, "You, you filthy bastard! You stay away from Kagome, yah hear me? Or I'll make sure that your Tenseiga won't protect you from my Wind Scar next time!"

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, her fists balled at her sides. Her knuckles were turning an unhealthy shade of white, as her hair seemed to float around her unnaturally.

Inuyasha knew that tone all too well and that look, "Eh, heh." He braced himself for impact with the ground.

"Sit, boy!" The whole forest heard the loud thud that came after those words. And if you listened closely you would hear a string of curses muffled by grass and dirt.

Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha could hear him so he said, "It baffles me that you are so jealous even though you love that dead woman more than a real one."

-

--A Dense Part of the Forest--

She saw the whole incident between Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha.

Her cold brown eyes became brighter as she laughed at the two, "That foolish girl has fallen for the taiyoukai and she will be the one who will cause the fall of the great demon lord. In the end he will die! And it will be all her fault."

She laughed some more and with an evil smirk on her face she left to find Naraku.

She wasn't the only one to see the whole thing, Miroku and Sango were in the bushes watching and listening to every word. And then Inuyasha came and interrupted a moment, great, just what they needed!

Inuyasha once again ruined the exact moment that might have meant a total change in Kagome and Sesshoumaru's friendship.

Their eyes were wide and danced with excitement. Miroku looked to Sango, "Now I really think that they just need a bit more of a nudge and some time away from Inuyasha."

Sango nodded, "Yes, Inuyasha seems to be constantly keeping them apart."

"That certainly won't do." Replied the monk, "Tomorrow we must put our plans into action!"

Sango agreed and they made their way back to Kaede's quietly.

-

"Inuyasha!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't keep bothering us! Geeze! You're so hopeless! Let's go back to Kaede's, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome then stepped on Inuyasha's back while he was still overpowered by being sat. As she did so she heard another grumble and a curse.

Sesshoumaru followed silently behind also stepping on Inuyasha.

He heard a cry of pain then a muffled, "Get your freakin' ass off my back, yah bastard!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he caught up with the miko.

**_To be continued . . ._**

-

Fallen: Well, there's another chapter!

IG: Oh yeah!

Fallen: Please review!

IG: and no flames, please! We don't care for them too much, though one time we got one and laughed. It was actually pretty funny. XD

Fallen: Ah, so true.

Inu: I'm surprised you only got one flame.

Fallen: _glares at Inuyasha_ Why do you say that?

IG: Don't bother answering Inu boy.

Inu: Hey! Don't call me that!

IG: _rolls eyes_ whatever!

Fallen: Well, click that review button! You know you want to!

IG: Ja ne, minna-san!


	5. Fading to Black Part 2 of 3

Fallen:** THIS IS IMPORTANT!** Okay, first of all let me say this: I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated! You see there was a really big misunderstanding; I thought I wasn't receiving any reviews because I wasn't getting an alert in my mailbox. Somehow my alert for reviews was disabled. How it got that way I am not quite sure. I can guess, but a guess is a guess and so I'll leave it at that.

Also, because I thought I wasn't getting any reviews, I didn't have any inspiration to update. And so I just wanted to clarify that and no, I did not abandon the story. I was going to come back to it when Single Spark came back up again and now that it is in read only mode, I now have my story back too! Ah, things are looking up!

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! I am truly grateful for every one of you!

linkinparkxgreenday, DarkDemoness14, jecrawf, NekoYasha101, Kage Bi Koori, The Dark Wolves Demoness, Rina Ninomori, RoZiLuVzSeSsHo, Sushi o Tabemasho, kagome+sango, kiraracutie4, Kagome113287, Your Crimson Death. I'm glad you all like it and I hope you all stick around for the ending, which is near!

IG: Now Fallen will take the time to answer questions! (Yes, I know you want to know what happens next, but your question could be in here! Or questions you may have!)

I believe I will have more flashbacks in this second last segment of this story. The ideas I received from the three I have previously mentioned were all great and helped to make this fic funny, enjoyable, and have more substance. Thank you once again for your great ideas!

I promise that I will have no more author notes like that again! Plus, we're almost done here. Ah, but I cannot tell you what will happen.

I have fixed my other story: LLDS also known now as The Dark Side of the Moon. I restarted it because it was just a mess and I ended up having a brain blast one day and changed the whole plot. I will update this weekend, though, so have no fear!

kagome+sango: That doesn't sound like a bad idea; it's a shame that I already have an ending. But someone will die.

jecrawf: Ah, good point! I never thought of it that way! Thanks! I hope that the characters are fairly… in…well, character. Wow, that was just a weird sentence. I need some sleep and a good stretch too!

IG: And now since all of that business was taken care of, the moment you have all been waiting for! The next chapter! Woo hoo! And the SK things are page breakers. Fallen thought it was better to use letters.

Fallen: But first the dreaded disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha and co.

**Last chapter's recap: **

Inuyasha once again ruined the exact moment that might have meant a total change in Kagome and Sesshoumaru's friendship.

Their eyes were wide and danced with excitement. Miroku looked to Sango, "Now I really think that they just need a bit more of a nudge and some time away from Inuyasha."

Sango nodded, "Yes, Inuyasha seems to be constantly keeping them apart."

"That certainly won't do." Replied the monk, "Tomorrow we must put our plans into action!"

Sango agreed and they made their way back to Kaede's quietly.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"Inuyasha!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't keep bothering us! Geeze! You're so hopeless! Let's go back to Kaede's, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome then stepped on Inuyasha's back while he was still overpowered by being sat. As she did so she heard another grumble and a curse.

Sesshoumaru followed silently behind also stepping on Inuyasha.

He heard a cry of pain then a muffled, "Get your freakin' ass off my back, yah bastard!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he caught up with the miko.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

**Chapter 3: Fading to Black: Part 2 of 3**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were walking back towards Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru was still curious about who Kagome meant when they were in the forest. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much. 'She is just a human, nothing more. There is no reason for me to care.'

"Inuyasha can be such a jerk!" Kagome vented as they headed through the village.

"He cannot help himself. You should probably get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow will be a tiring day."

"Yeah, you're right, everyone else is probably sleeping." Agreed Kagome slipping through the door to Kaede's hut.

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede seemed to have been sleeping for a while.

"Good night, Sesshou." Said Kagome after she had gotten into her sleeping bag, a small smile on her face.

There was silence for a few moments and Kagome didn't think he would say anything.

Then, suddenly, "… Good night, Kagome."

Her smile grew and she remembered what happened only a few minutes ago, a blush starting to tint her cheeks. She also remembered another day, which was one of the times that Sesshoumaru saved her.

**SKSK Flashback (by NekoYasha101) SKSK**

The Inu-gang, plus Sesshoumaru, was fighting another one of Naraku's many puppets and some of Kagura's dead army, which wasn't uncommon. But there were a lot of the dead soldiers to keep them all busy for a while.

Kagome was firing multiple arrows, hitting targets left and right with her projectiles engulfed in purification.

Sesshoumaru was slashing those around him with Toukijin, trying to make his way to the puppet. He narrowed his eyes, still making more of the soldiers fall at his feet.

Inuyasha was using his Tetsusaiga and taking out quite a few of the walking dead. Sango swung her Hirakotsu and Miroku took down enemies with his staff.

No one was sure of what Naraku was planning, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Kagome was coming down to her last few arrows, 'Great, just what I need right now.'

Naraku's puppet ordered Kagura to stop her dead from advancing on the group. He could tell that their energy was starting to wane.

"What do yah want this time? We're getting' sick of you already." Said Inuyasha bringing Tetsusaiga in front of him and stood in a fighting stance in front of the puppet. The rest of the gang was close behind, waiting for Naraku's move.

Naraku's puppet laughed, "I want to see what you'll do in a situation like this." Just as he said these words, one of his many brown tentacles moved quickly and grabbed Kagome, making her drop her bow and arrows on the ground.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden movement.

Kagome cried out in surprise and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but couldn't. Naraku covered Kagome's nose and mouth with the tentacle and made her breathe in his miasma.

Kagome choked on the harmful toxin.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha, "What do you think you're doin', bastard? Let her go!"

Naraku laughed again, "This is just the start. What would you do, Inuyasha, if I also had the one you loved?" Another one of the Naraku puppet's tentacles brought out Kikyou who was bound similar to Kagome, but she wasn't inhaling miasma.

Kikyou glared at Naraku, but didn't struggle. There wasn't much of a point, since she couldn't move

"Kikyou!" screamed Inuyasha and he growled, "Damn you, Naraku! I'm gonna kill you!"

Inuyasha made a lunge for Naraku, but was stopped by a barrier, "Damn it!"

He tried using Tetsusaiga, but it failed. "His barrier must have grown stronger!"

Naraku held Kikyou over the edge of a large gap, but in it was a caustic liquid that would melt Kikyou's clay body, "Inuyasha, what I hold Kikyou over now will cause her death. It is your choice, Kagome or Kikyou. But the other will suffer the consequences of your decision."

Kagome could hear what was going on and her eyes widened, 'Oh no. Inuyasha will pick Kikyou and Kami only knows what Naraku will do to me!'

Kagome's vision was getting blurry and she had trouble keeping her eyes open. She knew she had to fight the darkness approaching, but soon she wouldn't be able to anymore.

'Inu… Yasha… you won't save me.' She thought as she felt a tear slide slowly down from one of her eyes.

The rest of the group watched this in shock and worry.

Kagome could make out that Miroku and Sango could just watch helplessly as her life was put in danger. Sango's eyes were filled with tears.

Inuyasha looked from Kikyou to Kagome and then back to Kikyou again.

"You know which choice you want to make, Inuyasha." Said Naraku, "You know you want to save Kikyou, you owe her for not being able to save her the first time she died. It was your entire fault wasn't it? You weren't there to save her and she could have used your assistance. What a pity."

Naraku was trying purposefully to get him to pick Kikyou, just to hurt Kagome; she just knew it! He was doing a pretty good job because she could tell he made Inuyasha feel guiltier for Kikyou than before.

Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha. Kagome recalled Sesshoumaru saving her before this day.

Kagome couldn't take much more, the miasma was becoming too much, in her last conscious moments she could only think of one person and that person was the one she yelled for, "Sesshoumaru!"

No, it wasn't Inuyasha. This surprised everyone, even Sesshoumaru himself.

She then could only remember as the darkness came around her and she was swallowed up by it.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

When she did awake, she felt warm and safe.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw Sesshoumaru's face above her own. He was holding her and was leaned up against a tree close to the well.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Sesshou." She said as she smiled and moved closer to him.

Kagome was once again asleep because of exhaustion.

**SKSK End of Flashback SKSK**

Sesshoumaru stayed awake and alert, but his mind kept drifting to Kagome.

Inuyasha came in the hut and finding mostly everyone was asleep except for his brother.

"What were you two doin' back there anyway?" asked Inuyasha, he had a chance to calm down a bit so he wasn't yelling and throwing a jealous fit yet.

"I do not repeat myself." Replied Sesshoumaru not even looking at his younger brother.

"Feh. We all know that." Retorted Inuyasha before sitting across from Sesshoumaru to lean against a wall of the hut.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

It was afternoon now. The sun was as bright as always and the breeze moved the fluffy clouds across the sky.

It has been nine days since Kikyou told them about Naraku and a month since Sesshoumaru joined their group.

Miroku watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat under the Sacred Tree and talked. He couldn't hear them, but Kagome was laughing at whatever the demon lord said.

He smirked, 'I have to get those two even closer.'

Sango saw the smirk on his face, "Houshi-sama, what are you smirking about?"  
She could tell he was planning something, and by the looks of it, wasn't sure she wanted to even know what it was.

'Lecherous monk…' she thought, mentally sighing, 'But I love him anyway.'

"Ah, my lovely lady, Sango. How are you fairing this day?" asked Miroku, ignoring her previous question.

"Miroku…" said Sango, warning in her voice as she blushed slightly.

"What?" He asked with an innocent expression, "Can I not ask how my love is?"

"You're planning something," was Sango's reply as she pointed a finger at him, "Tell me what it is that you're planning."

She all but demanded him.

"Well…" said the Houshi with another smirk as he spoke to her again, but in a whisper, "I was noticing how close Kagome and Sesshoumaru are. But I wanted to get them even closer. I was trying to form a plan."

Sango looked over at the two being mentioned, "Hmm. Do you have any ideas?"

Miroku sighed as he set his staff in his lap with the rings clinking together, "I was hoping you would have one, Lady Sango."

Sango thought for a minute, "Maybe lock them up somewhere…"

Miroku's eyes lit up, "That sounds like a plan, but the question is where?"

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Inuyasha was up in a tree where he could easily see Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

He fought the growl coming from his throat when Kagome laughed again at something Sesshoumaru said.

'Damn it all!'

He looked around the rest of the clearing.

Shippou and Kirara were playing tag with Rin. Kagome had taught the children that game from her era.

'Rin that little human girl, how is it that Sesshoumaru cares for her, but hates most of her kind?' Inuyasha was baffled by these facts. It didn't make much sense.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't have any sense," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

He didn't want to think about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, so he let his mind wander to better things. Like Kikyou…

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Rin stopped playing and ran over to Sesshoumaru, "Look Sesshoumaru-sama! I picked this pretty pink flower for you!" She held out the flower for Sesshoumaru to take.

"Thank you, Rin. Now run along and play with the kitsune and fire neko." Replied Sesshoumaru taking the flower from her.

A few seconds after standing there still, Rin asked a question, "Why is Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama sitting so close?"

She leaned in closer to them as if that would help her hear the answer.

Kagome opened her mouth, but then swiftly closed it again, not knowing what to tell the child in front of them.

Sesshoumaru just remained silent.

It's not like Rin waited for an answer anyway as she smiled and said, "Are Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan in love? Are you, Kagome-chan? Will you be my mom and Sesshoumaru-sama my dad? Will I get thousands of brothers and sisters?"

She asked this all in one breath, her eyes glittering and her hands clasped.

Miroku and Sango watched this in amusement and shock and they also wanted to hear Kagome's response.

Kagome also seemed to be in shock for her mouth was slightly open, her eyes wider, and of course she was blushing.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome waiting for her to reply to the child's questions. He mentally smirked at her expression.

"Well, Kagome-chan?" asked Rin trying to be patient.

'Oh no!' Kagome thought as she sweat dropped, 'She's waiting for my answer. Well here goes nothing…'

"Uh… well." Kagome tried to start.

"Yes?" Rin asked, dragging out the 'yes'.

"Well." She began again as sadness took over her eyes and she looked down, "No, Rin. Sesshoumaru and I are not in love. And since we are not that means I can't be your mom, but Sesshoumaru pretty much is your dad. Although, I would love to be your mom, Rin, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't want a human for a mate. I'm sorry."

"Oh…" was Rin's only reply as the glitter in her eyes dulled, her hands returned to her side, and her smile faded.

'But Kagome is wrong, I love her.' He thought this, but closed his eyes, 'No I don't. She is right I could never take a human as a mate, it would make me seem weak.'

Rin turned away and went back to pick another flower, but this time it was for someone else.

"Kagome…" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes."

"I…" he started, but stopped himself. 'I was just about to tell her that I love her.  
He closed his eyes and berated himself for it, "Nothing." He remembered all of the times they had like this and all of the times he had to save her. 'But I could not possibly love her. Love is for the weak and for humans.'

"Uh, Okay." Replied Kagome with confusion in her eyes.  
'Oh well.'

"Kagome-chan!" called Rin, "This is for you!"

Rin held out a blue flower for Kagome and Kagome took it.

"Thank you, Rin-chan!"

"Are you happy?" asked Rin worried that she upset Kagome by something she said.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome replied putting a fake smile on her face and looking at the flower in her hand. Her knees were bent and one of her arms was around her legs while the other held the flower.

'Sesshoumaru could never love me. Even if I do…'

Rin smiled and went back to play with Shippou and Kirara.

"What has you upset, Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing…"

Sesshoumaru didn't believe her though, but left it alone. She didn't seem to want to talk about whatever it was and he didn't want to push her. Even if he had an idea what she was sad about.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Miroku and Sango saw this transpire.

"We must act quickly!" said Miroku standing up.

"What is your plan, Houshi-sama?"

"You'll see…" was all he said before he walked towards Kaede's hut.

Sango followed after him, "Miroku!"

SKSKSKSKSKSK

'Four more days have past since the incident in the clearing,' thought Kagome, 'I hope Sesshoumaru has forgotten.'

It was now the thirteenth day since they saw Kikyou. And everyone was beginning to let down his or her guard since Naraku had yet to come.

Inuyasha was trying to keep Sesshoumaru and Kagome apart as usual. And Miroku and Sango were plotting something. Rin was back at Sesshoumaru's castle at the heart of the Western Lands with Jaken. She only came every once in a while to play with Shippou and Kirara.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"Miroku are you ready to put your plan into action?" asked the Taijiya as she watched the demon lord and her miko friend talk like they always did.

"Yes, Sango, I am ready." Replied the Houshi with a smirk.

Their plans were going to be set into action right now.

They both walked over to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were.

"Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, there is something we'd like to show you in Kaede's hut. It is something that we thought we should show you two first…" said Miroku a friendly smile on his face, but inside he was smirking.

"Yeah, Kagome-chan you'd really like it! We found it yesterday on our way back from a walk through the village." Said Sango.

"Okay, lead the way then." Replied Kagome.

"Wait, Kagome, why does this feel like a trap?" said Sesshoumaru warily looking at the couple.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Let's go, Sesshou!" She then continued following Sango and Miroku.

Sesshoumaru caught up with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. He still had a strange feeling, but it wasn't a bad feeling so he stayed quite.

"Here we are!" said Miroku as he opened up a hidden door inside Kaede's hut and waited for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to walk in.

"Uh… this is weird, Miroku, where's this thing you're talking about?" asked Kagome nervously. She glanced around, 'This is kind of small…'

There was a fire already in the room, along with two chairs, a table, and one large futon.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"What the…?" But before Kagome even got a chance to finish the question the door was shut and she heard the lock move into place.

She tried to get the door open, "Miroku! Sango! This is not funny! Open this door!" She cried as she slammed again and again against the door trying to open it.

It was no use though; it was locked.

"Looks like we are stuck in here." Stated Sesshoumaru sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yeah." She replied sitting in the other chair, "I wonder when they plan to let us out?"

"Possibly in the morning."

"They left us food and drink as well. Man, they thought of everything." Kagome said, "I wonder how long they planned this out?"

"Too long."

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Miroku stuck his ear against the door and smirked.  
Sango did the same and whispered, "What do you hear, Miroku?"

"Nothing much." He replied, "Let us leave them in here until tomorrow. Sesshoumaru needs to sleep as well as Kagome. I am feeling a sense of foreboding."

"Miroku! You lecher! You never mentioned that! I am going to get you for this!" cried Sango and she chased after Miroku's retreating form, "Give me the key, you hentai!"

"But, my dear Sango!" cried Miroku as he clenched the key and ran for his life.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Inuyasha heard the racket as was walking into Kaede's hut, 'What did that perverted monk do this time?'

He rolled his eyes and continued to watch the flames lick at the wood he just placed in the fire pit in Kaede's hut.

_**To be continued…**_

Fallen: Wow, I am beat! It's about 3 in the morning now! What I don't do for you guys! I have to get up at nine! Oh my God! I have to get up at NINE! O.O

IG: Looks like we're out of here.

Fallen: Yep! I hope this was good! Give me your feedback! Thank God that I had part of this typed already!

IG: Yeah! Ja ne minna-san! Don't forget to review!


	6. Fading to Black:Part 3 of 3

Fallen: I must say I am sorry once again for the delay. I know, I know, I was late last time too. Well, I have another excuse: I was very busy. The holidays were crazy and midterms were the week before last. I wasn't going to update, but I persuaded myself. So here is the last installment of my fan fic and I hope you truly enjoy it as much as the other chapters!

IG: We'd like feedback! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Glad you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or the flashbacks I have received as ideas from others. They will be labeled to whom they belong. Thanks!

Fallen: Now, I was going to have a song towards the end, the whole thing behind this story, but I've learned that you cannot have song lyrics in works of fictions. Therefore, that part of the story has been pitched, much to my dismay. Well, this is where the angst comes in, so brace yourself and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Fading to Black: Part 3 of 3: **

It was quite, too quite…

One could barely even hear a bird chirp here or there in the forest that surrounded the village. The day was a dark and dreary day, one that brought an ominous feeling and a sense of foreboding. It had been fourteen days since Kikyou told them of Naraku's attack, but they hadn't let down their guard since then, not yesterday and certainly they wouldn't today.

Everyone was well rested, even if they were demon, or in some cases half demon. They could all feel, an ominous feeling in the air. An out of place feeling and a sense of foreboding in the air that surrounded them. A feeling they would know soon enough and soon enough it was. So they figured they should get well rested for Naraku's attack would definitely be soon now.

If one would awaken at this time, they would find a hanyou sleeping propped up against a hut wall, an old miko fast asleep on a futon, a Taijiya propped up outside, eyes closed as she slept against a gigantic tree, and a perverted monk at the top of that tree on a branch, still clenching that blasted key that the demon slayer had wanted so badly.

She gave up after a while of chasing that monk around the village and climbed numerous trees trying to catch the sly Houshi. But somehow he managed to dodge her every time, must have hung around Inuyasha too much. She was baffled that he had managed to escape her each time.

One would also find a small fox and a fire cat demon sleeping soundly inside the hut with the old priestess and the half dog demon, Inuyasha. And in the secret room that not many knew, there were two beings, one a young miko and the other a dog demon, both asleep. Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid, he felt that bad feeling as well and knew he needed a good sleep, something he hadn't had in a while and humans need to sleep.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly to find only a dim light in the room coming from a small window at the opposite end of the room. Her eyes immediately closed again.

'Hmm… I don't want to get up. But I have to or else we'll be stuck in here.' She thought and only then remembered what happened and where she was. Her eyes then flew open to only find white.

'What the…?' she didn't have much time to think as she looked up into the face of Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes widened and she remembered. It was all Miroku's fault for sure. Sango wouldn't have done such a thing, or even had a part in it, or so she thought.

Kagome tried to get up, but found an arm wrapped around her waist and in her movement, the arm tightened its grip on her. 'I don't think I'm going to be able to go anywhere.'

She blushed as she lay back down, not knowing what else to do. Kagome looked at his face, 'He looks so calm and peaceful when he sleeps.' She unconsciously moved to touch a stripe on his cheek and suddenly a hand grabbed her left wrist.  
She gasped and her eyes widened, 'How…' She looked up at his golden eyes, which were now open.

"What do you think you are doing, miko?"

"Uh, I was just…" She didn't know what to say since she was so embarrassed that he caught her like that.

"Do not touch me."

"But…I…"She tried to protest.

Sesshoumaru cut her off coldly, "You will not touch me."

Her eyes became fiery, "Then don't touch me and there won't be a problem!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and then realized his one arm was wrapped around her waist while the other was still holding her wrist.

He let go of her immediately, "Don't let this happen again."

Her eyes got wide, "It wasn't my fault!"

He raised his eyebrow once again at her, "Oh really?"

He liked it when she was angry and she was furious.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Outside their door others woke up to their fighting.

"What in the hell is goin' on?" asked Inuyasha rising to his feet, none too happy.

"Inuyasha, ye need to control your anger." Replied Kaede as she started to make a breakfast for the group.

Shippou yawned and rubbed an eye as Kirara stretched lazily.

"Miroku! Sango! Where are those two?" cried Inuyasha talking to no one in particular, "and why are Sesshoumaru and Kagome bein' so damn loud in there?"

"Maybe the Houshi and Taijiya are outside," said Kaede as she threw wood into the fire.

"Yeah." Said Inuyasha walking out the door. He immediately found the two, "Hey, get up! You two caused a lot of trouble! Are yah gonna let them out already? Their fightin' is drivin' me crazy!"

"What? Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama are fighting?" asked Miroku still in a daze from sleep.

"Yeah! Now will yah let'em out before my head explodes?" cried Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest and putting the hands in the sleeves.

Miroku smirked, "Let them settle it amongst themselves!"

"Miroku! Get your lecherous ass down here now and fix this mess!" yelled Inuyasha as he pointed to the ground.

"No, Inuyasha, it's not going to stop them from fighting. So, I would give them a little bit more time." Miroku said smirking.

"Aw, give me the damn key!"

"No way, Inuyasha."

"I said, give it to me now, Houshi!" he held out his hand.

"No."

"Do you want me to come up there and beat it outta you?"

"Inuyasha, that won't work." Sango piped up.

"Why not?"

"I've already tried that." Said Sango rising and heading towards the hut, "I'm going to check on those two."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Inuyasha replied.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Sango listened through the door.

Kagome was getting angrier by the second, "You, arrogant jerk!" She was now standing with her arms folded, a flush on her face and fire in her eyes.

He just raised his eyebrow at her for what seemed like the millionth time since they started this silly argument.

"Quite yourself, girl."

"No!" She stomped her foot to show her point.

'Uh oh, this sounds bad…' Sango thought as she continued to eavesdrop shamelessly.

"Listen to me, wench." He said with coldness in his voice and a blank face. But she could tell that he was angry.

"I won't listen to anyone who calls me anything, but my name. Have you forgotten it so easily?" Kagome yelled hoping to make him wince if not show it, at least mentally.

He tried again with a mental sigh, "Kagome…"

"No! Don't talk to me! Don't say-" but she was cut short for his lips were suddenly crushed against her own.

'Wha…?' was all Kagome could think as her eyes became wide.

'I wonder what just happened and why did Kagome stop talking? He didn't harm her, did he?' Sango wondered, worry showing on her face as she strained to hear anything that would give away what was happening, 'No, he wouldn't. I know he cares too much for her to do that. At least I hope he does, sometimes I'm unsure.'

Kagome couldn't think at all, and instead kissed him back. She couldn't help it; she really does like him.

Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss before realizing what he was doing.

'She is a mere human,' his demon told him, 'a mortal not worthy of your time.'

He immediately pulled away from her, the words running through his head, yet he didn't believe them, did he?

Kagome didn't know what to say; her eyes were still wide and there was a blush staining her cheeks.

"… G-gomen… I … did not mean to do that." He had to somewhat choke the words out since he never apologized before nor did he know what to even say. It was unexpected, even if he truly did like it. He wasn't going to admit that to her.

"Uh, it's okay." Kagome lied as she put on a fake smile.

Sesshoumaru could tell it was a fake one and her aura had sad strands running through it. Plus, he knew when he saw her really smile and when she was truly happy.

'When she is truly happy, her eyes light up as if no darkness has ever touched her soul, yet that half breed has caused her so much pain.' He thought to himself as he watched her from behind masked eyes, curious about her.

'I detest that hanyou even more for the anguish he causes her. But why do I care? She is but a human, insignificant to the demon race. Yet, there is this feeling, this care for this miko and I do not know what to call it.' He narrowed his eyes slightly as he brooded upon the love in which he feels for Kagome.

'Could it be… love … that I feel?' he continued to think and answered his own question quickly, 'No, no I cannot feel love for a human. I will not be like father. I will not be weak.'

Sango was listening to this with widened eyes, 'What is happening in there?'

There was silence now; Kagome sat on one side of the room and Sesshoumaru on the other side. Their relationship as friends was always a rocky one, no doubt going further than friendship was entirely impossible.

'How could I have been so foolish as to think that he would think anything of me besides a stupid human girl. I'm obviously not good enough for anyone. I'm second best to Inuyasha, that's better than being absolutely nothing to Sesshoumaru,' she thought quietly to herself, her brown tear-filled eyes covered up by her ebony bangs.

Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she stared at the old wooden floor.

She was becoming nostalgic again as her mind drifted to happier times with the dog youkai across from her as tears streamed carelessly down her face.

SKSK **Flashback by NekoYasha101** SKSK

Kagome was running through the thick forest blindly, trying to make it to the well. Her green skirt kept getting caught in the branches from trees that seemed to try to reach out to grab the sobbing miko. The mud, which originated from the rain that continued to fall and the dirt on the ground, splashed up and pelted her clean knee highs, but she didn't care, she barely noticed at all.

Her hair was soaking wet as well as her clothing and shoes.

She was desperately trying to make it back home because of Inuyasha, him and Kikyou, of course. And Sesshoumaru was back at his castle at the time of the incident.

Kagome didn't realize that she was going deeper into the Western Lands and had already passed the well. She was too busy thinking about what she just saw. Inuyasha and Kikyou were in a clearing and they were all over each other. It was disgusting and a horrid sight to Kagome.

"She means nothing to me, Kikyou, you know that, I've told you before. I… I love you, not her. She is just a mere shard detector. I've never stopped loving you!" she head Inuyasha proclaim his love for the dead priestess who smirked viciously knowing Kagome was in hearing range. Kagome heard this, her fears were becoming truths and she hated it. She just wanted to be loved by Inuyasha, but that was far too much to ask it seemed.

She was saddened of course by what she just witnessed and she ran the opposite way, which just so happened to be closer to Sesshoumaru.

Her tears made it hard to see where she was headed and her legs kept pumping. Her brain kept showing the same incident over and over again and it made her feel second best all over again to Inuyasha. The rain and the dark gloomy clouds didn't help her vision or her feelings either, but made her even more depressed.

She tripped on a root and her arms moved trying to keep her balance as a little cry escaped her dry lips. She started to fall towards the earth and closed her eyes to wait for an impact that never came.

Someone caught her; she was surprised by this and opened her eyes slowly to see white. Kagome looked up to find Sesshoumaru's emotionless face.

Her reddened eyes widened as she gazed up at her savor once again.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the broken miko, "I thought I told you that hanyou isn't worth your tears."

She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say, "Th-thanks for catching me."

"It was not a problem." He said lifting her up to carry her, "You have run quite a distance. It is a good thing I found you and not some other demon in this dense Western forest. It is not a place for such a pure being to be and other lesser demons would have tried to kill you."

Kagome didn't know what to say, but she slowly started to drift off to sleep in his arms. She had tired herself out without realizing how tired she truly was. A small smile came upon her face as she slept.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her sleeping form, a slight smile appeared on his face as well.

SKSK End of Flashback SKSK

He smelt her tears, the tears he caused. He suddenly felt a rush of guilt. He, Sesshoumaru, was usually there to wipe her tears away because of his baka of a brother, Inuyasha, but now he caused those tears. He wanted to comfort her, but thought better of it.

'I cannot do such a thing; I should not care whether she is happy or sad. It is a human thing, to which it does not concern me.' He thought, yet felt a twinge of regret. He knew that it concerned him; he made her cry.

But he stood his ground, emotionless; he sat staring into space as if she didn't exist.

'I will not be weak. I will not be like father was. I will not fall for a human.'

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were finally let out of the room. Kagome put on her fake smile again and acted as if nothing was wrong. Sango asked her later what happened and she didn't tell her. Kagome could always tell her after the emotional pain seemed a little less than it was in intensity.

Later on their dinner was a short one. For they didn't even finish when the scent of Naraku hit every demon nose in the hut. His miasma wreaked the area and killed the gardens of many farmers.

"Naraku…" growled Inuyasha as he got to his feet in one swift motion and grabbed the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, "Finally. Let's go!"

Sesshoumaru was the second to rise and quickly too. He also grabbed the hilt of Tokijin; the sword would be of great use in this battle.

Kagome, who was sitting near Sesshoumaru, stood and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. She made sure she had at least 30 in there all with sharp, fine points.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and Miroku took hold of his staff and a bunch of ofuda charms.

"Stay here, Lady Kaede and watch Shippou." Said Miroku as Kirara jumped towards Sango.

Kaede watched them leave; she felt that this would be a sad day for all of them. She felt that one of them… would die.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"Naraku, so you finally decided to show your face!" yelled Inuyasha in that cocky manner he always had, his Tetsusaiga out and ready to slash anything in its master's way.

The blade gleamed in the moon's light.

"Ah, Inuyasha. How I can't wait to see you dead." Said Naraku in a calm voice. He was without his baboon pelt today as well as his incarnations. Or so it seemed.

"Are you going to fight us, or are your words your only weapons?" asked Sesshoumaru, his Tokijin drawn as he stood a little bit in front of Kagome, although he didn't realize it.

Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly.

Kagome got an arrow ready in her bow and aimed it at her target, Naraku.

Sango, Kirara, and Miroku took fighting stances.

"Ah, six against one? That's not very fair, don't you think?" asked Naraku forgetting about Sesshoumaru's comment and looking around at the ones in front of him.

"Can it, Naraku!" cried Kagome as she let go of the arrow that she had notched.  
It hit since Naraku wasn't paying much attention to Kagome, "You will die for your insolence!"

Naraku hurled spiked tentacles at Kagome faster than she could think.

Just as they were about to hit their mark, Sesshoumaru sliced through them with his sword.

Naraku laughed, "You are foolish to think you can stop me! Come my demons and destroy them!"

All of a sudden there was a swarm of lesser demons from all directions coming fast at the Inuyasha group.

"Figures that Naraku is too much of a coward to take us on!" yelled Inuyasha as he used his blade to cut through many youkai at a time. He sliced through the one in front of him with easy and turned around to slice down a second demon behind him. Inuyasha punched another one in the face and sliced off another's head.

Kagome shot arrows at the ones she could. One tried to seek up behind her, but she stabbed it in the heart with an arrow filled with purification and it burst into dust.

Sesshoumaru was behind her fighting off the demons that dared to come in the way of his mighty Tokijin, which took out a lot in a single swing. He looked behind him to make sure Kagome was okay and saw her stabbing the youkai with an arrow. He smiled slightly, but the owner of that smile, didn't notice it.

Sesshoumaru turned his head just in time to see the look on another youkai's face as he plunged Toukijin into it.

Sango and Miroku were back to back as well. Sango was using Hiraikotsu on all of them in front of her and took out a good number at a time along with a few trees here and there. Miroku used his staff to fight them off.

Miroku narrowly missed getting hit with a spiky club as he threw some ofudas at the demon behind it. He then hit the other with his staff. He continued to fight, always checking on Sango to make sure she was okay.

Inuyasha took a blow to the head and the side, but managed to kick a youkai in the jaw and stab another one behind him.

'I think I can use the wind scar and not hit anyone from here.'

And so he used it and the youkai army was slowly decreasing. There had to be over 1,000,000 youkai out there. They weren't a big deal, mainly lesser demons that just worked for Naraku because they were too weak and pathetic to defend themselves well enough.

Sesshoumaru sliced a demon just to have another one cut his left arm. The cut was long, and slightly deep. But it would heal. Blood quickly stained his sleeve.  
He was still angry that something so weak could attack him, "Lowly cur, your life has just ended."

He then plunged his sword into the demon's heart and then ripped it out in a gesture that would definitely hurt the worthless demon that dared to attack him.

His eyes briefly flashed crimson before he gained his control again. He went back to ripping apart some more demons with his sword or poison claws. And, occasionally, using his demonic whip on some of the other demons.

Kagome continued to shoot her arrows, but she was getting low. She only had ten left.

'This isn't good. I haven't even attacked Naraku and I've only got ten left!' She thought, her fear building, 'I have to save these last arrows!'

She then just used the tips to destroy them and her powers, which have grown slightly. She had more control over her power and was able to call upon and use purification when needed.

She didn't see a demon from the left, but Sesshoumaru sliced him down and put the vile thing in its place. For which, she was thankful.

Miroku and Sango were starting to wear out. There were just too many of them.

Miroku couldn't even use his wind tunnel now if he wanted too. Naraku brought out the poison insects that were almost always with him.

"Enough!" yelled a voice, Naraku.

The demons suddenly as they came, disappeared.

The group looked around and faced Naraku.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Sesshoumaru growing impatient that he had to wait to destroy the vile hanyou.

"Not yet, Lord Sesshoumaru, but you will fall before this battle is over." Naraku put emphasis on 'lord'.

"Hn. You only wish." Said Sesshoumaru, arrogant as ever.

They all waited, as patiently as possible. Miroku and Sango were more tired than the others were.

"Kagura!" yelled Naraku, "Show the monk and demon slayer how to really fight."

Kagura appeared and descended to the ground on her feather.

"Ah, yes and don't forget our guest, Kohaku." He said with a malicious smirk.

Kagura brought out Kohaku and they came at the two.

"Kohaku!" cried Sango tears already in her eyes.

"Kagura, destroy the monk and let Kohaku kill his own kin."

"Hai, Naraku." replied Kagura opening her fan and gliding towards her opponent.

"You, you bastard!" cried Sango, anguish in her voice as tears streaked down her face.

Kohaku walked with slow steps towards his sister and each step Sango felt as if her heart would cease to beat any longer.

'Kohaku… Kohaku!'

He attacked her with his demon slayer chain, "Die." His tone was flat and his eyes were a dull brown color without any pupils. He was just being manipulated once again.

Sango blocked his attack, "Kohaku! Fight him! Don't let him make you do this!"

Sango had more tears in her eyes as she fought on the defensive side of this agonizing battle.

Kagome looked at Sango with saddened eyes. 'Poor Sango…'

But Kagome knew that this was her own battle to face.

"Dance of blades!" was cried in the night wind.

Miroku had to dodge these blades as Kagura controlled the wind. It was a hard thing to do and he already had a few scrapes from the sharp ends that nicked him.  
He used his staff to disband some of them, but others were too strong for that and the blades had to be dodged to miss them.

Inuyasha went for Naraku of course, "Bastard, today you're gonna die!" He yelled this as he prepared for a wind scar.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were just about to attack Naraku as well when a new voice came into the din. But wasn't heard.

"Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the Western Lands." Came a cold soft voice that held anger in it, "The great and mighty will fall in the end."

If one could hear anything they would have heard an arrow being knocked into place, but the cold and angry voice covered up that noise.

Kagome looked up as she felt a presence to see Kikyou. 'Kikyou? What does she have against Sesshoumaru?'

"See you in hell," said Kikyou as she let her arrow fly. Sesshoumaru didn't notice her, he had all of his attention on Naraku. But Kagome saw her and she saw the arrow of purification headed straight for Sesshoumaru!

Kagome couldn't think and certainly didn't have time to cock in her own arrow so she did the only thing she could think of.

"No!" Kagome cried as she dove in front of the arrows flight and shielding Sesshoumaru from the arrow of purification. It hit her, right in the heart.

She fell on her knees and grabbed the wound. Kikyou watched with a smirk on her face, 'Even better. This was better than I could have planned.' She then disappeared into the dense and dark forest, 'Good bye, my silly reincarnation.' She laughed to herself, 'Feel the heartache you deserve, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru.'

Kagome felt that it was getting hard to breathe, "Sesshou…" she managed to whisper and he heard her for he whipped around and saw her on the ground holding the wound. He could also smell her blood; he knew she was dying.

(Insert My Last Breath by Evanescence here for the full effect. That was supposed to be the song. I believe this might be a slight of a different interpretation, but I like it and I hope you do to.)

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him, "Kagome…"

"Sesshou… I-"

"Don't speak."

"I'm… not afraid… but… I… I wanted to tell you something…" she choked the words out as blood came down from the corner of her mouth and slid down her chin.

He put a finger to her lips, "Do not speak, you haven't much strength."

He was worried about her and it showed slightly on his face and his eyes were softer than usual. He remembered the times he had with her. They all seemed to melt together.

Flashes were coming back to him rapidly and he swore that he heard her voice.

"_Good night, Sesshou!" a small smile was on her face. _

_She just rolled her eyes, "Let's go, Sesshou!" _

"_Th-thank you for catching me." She said as she looked up at him with wide reddened eyes._

"_Hey Sesshou…" she then smiled and moved closer to him and fell back asleep._

"_I think I'm starting to get attached to someone else. Someone better than Inuyasha."_

_She blushed, "Uh w-well, it's a secret and no one knows. S-so I don't plan on sharing with anyone."_

_She was trapped in Naraku's evil tentacles, "SESSHOUMARU!" Purification surrounded her as her vision faded to darkness._

"_I guess I'll go back to my era…" her eyes showed her sadness in them._

"_Well, no, Rin. Sesshoumaru and I are not in love. And since we are not that means I can't be your mom, but Sesshoumaru pretty much is your dad. I would love to be your mom, Rin, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't want a human for a mate. I'm sorry." She looked saddened._

"_Sesshou…?"_

She reached out to trace that stripe on his cheek and smiled lightly.

She knew her last breath was coming, but not so soon. Kagome had to hold this one. She wasn't sure it was the last, but she didn't want to lose Sesshoumaru and all of her friends and family just yet. She let it out, though, when she thought.

'My family, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, Kaede, Kouga, Rin, and… Sesshoumaru. If only he knew how I felt, even if he doesn't love me. I want to tell him. I don't want to leave. Sesshoumaru…'

She remembered once again how he was always there for her when Inuyasha made her sad. And he saved her multiple times.

She looked up at his face and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She never knew the ice Lord of the Western Lands could shed a tear, or even show much emotion at all.

"Sesshou…" her own eyes filling up with tears that immediately slid down her face. She didn't want to leave him; she had so much to live for. She had friends and family, plus a duty to protect the jewel. She didn't want to die, not like this, not without telling him the truth about how she felt for him. She loved him and now she couldn't even form the words. She felt her body begin to shut down, her eyes widened, she didn't want to say good-bye like this.

Kagome saw one lone tear travel down his face.

"Sesshou…"

"What?" It was all he could manage to say without losing control.

"Goodnight…" Kagome let out her final breath. Every thing was getting fuzzy to her.

"Kagome! Kagome!" said Sesshoumaru trying to keep her awake. He shook her shoulders, "Stay with me Kagome. Kagome! Kagome!" He was straining with his control, but he yelled, which wasn't like him at all, "KA-GO-ME! No, don't leave me, Kagome!"

He was fading away and black flooded her vision, 'Sesshou, I love you…'

Her eyes fluttered close, "Kagome! Kagome! No! Kagome, please, wake up!"

His eyes began to bleed a dangerous crimson color as he held tightly onto the only woman he ever loved besides his mother.

And she never got to say those words to him as he faded to a black. Leaving her alone and all she wanted to be with was he. 'Sesshoumaru? SESSHOU! Don't leave me in this darkness! Please, help me! Save me, Sesshou! I… I need you!'

Everyone had mainly stopped fighting wherever they were, good or evil, when they heard Sesshoumaru yell like he did. He only yelled one time and it was because he was really angry. Now he was far from really angry, he was enraged.

Another tear fell.

Crimson clouded his vision.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"KAGOME!" he yelled as he shot up from silky dark blue sheets that were tangled around his legs.

'Where… where am I?' He thought as he grabbed his head, he was drenched in sweat like always after dreaming once again of Kagome's death. It had been 8 months since then and he still dreamt about her and how she died.

"I had that nightmare again," He closed his eyes as he remembered the rest of it, "It was all my fault. I couldn't even save her, not even with Tenseiga. It was MY entire fault; I should have been able to protect her. I was right there. I was right there!"

SKSKSKSKSK

"Kagome! No! Who did this? Who killed her?" He was enraged. He lost almost all of his control.

Everyone looked at him. Sympathetic eyes fell on him as well as overjoyed ones.

His eyes, though, were tainted crimson, "Naraku. You had something to do with this." He was suddenly sounding too calm, everyone shivered. He normally looked like a force to be reckoned with, but now he was even more so.

Naraku didn't say a word for he didn't want the taiyoukai to know that he helped to plan the whole thing. Not like the demon would probably kill him anyway.

"You did. Do not even think of denying anything. And now, you will face a dire consequence, I will end your pathetic life!"

He came at Naraku without hesitance and got hit with a spiked tentacle from the right, which he didn't move quickly enough away from it. He growled dangerously.

"You dare strike this Sesshoumaru. Just another offense of yours that will be justified soon enough." He then attacked with Tokijin slicing off most of the tentacles and even hitting Naraku himself.

"You will not destroy me." Said Naraku as he stabbed Sesshoumaru's left shoulder, "The great and powerful Lord of the Western Lands, hit by a mere hanyou?"

In the mean time, Inuyasha backed off. He could jump into battles at times, but he knew not to jump into this one. Sesshoumaru could be pretty scary when angered and he didn't want to send the raged taiyoukai further than need be.

Sango and Kirara moved Kagome's body while Miroku held Kohaku and Kagura off.

"Take this monk, Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled with a simple flick of her fan, which sent five blades of wind hurling at Miroku.

Miroku dodged one of them and hit one with his staff. Two more scraped his legs and the last one he barely dodged.

Kohaku threw his chain at the houshi as Kagura prepared to attack him again.

Miroku grunted as he used his staff again to hold off the chain. The chain wrapped itself around his weapon as Kagura threw more blades at him.

He wasn't going to give up his weapon and tossed five ofudas at the wind demon to try to hold her off. And threw two more at Kohaku, who had to let go of the staff.

SKSKSK

"You will not get the better of me." Said Sesshoumaru not worrying about his injured shoulder and attacking him instead. He was bleeding profusely from both sides of his body. He evaded the ten tentacles that came flying at him and was able to attack Naraku with Tokijin.

The assault cut off several of his spiked tentacles and an arm.

Sango tossed her Hiraikotsu at Naraku to distract him and Sesshoumaru was then able to behead Naraku and then stab him in the heart for good measure.

Naraku turned to dust and the Shikon jewel could be put back together. But the Shikon jewel was only meant to make humans become half demon, half demons to become full demons or visa versa. But not to bring someone dead back to life.

Sesshoumaru had Tenseiga anyway and he rushed over to Kagome. She was dead. He tried to use Tenseiga, but it didn't even pulse or anything. He could see the demons taking her soul, but he couldn't do a thing about it. The sword refused to obey him and bring her back. Which angered him further, although he tried to keep calm.

"Kagome... Kagome!" He cried out in hopelessness. His eyes were flashing a deep crimson as a deep menacing growl spilled from his lips.

"Kagome!" He tried to use Tenseiga again and again and again, but only to fail miserably.

"No! Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled again as he knelt beside her lifeless and growing cold body.

Inuyasha had never seen his brother so livid and he only heard Sesshoumaru yell twice. Both times had something do with family matters.

Sango and Miroku had wide eyes; they were just as surprised to see Sesshoumaru act like this. Especially with a human involved.

They had to do something; he was a total wreck.

The three rushed over to the irate demon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" called Miroku as they made their way to him, "Please, stop this foolishness! Be reasonable!"

He stood again and prepared to slice through her body again with Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru stopped mid-swing, 'they are right. I am being irrational.'

Sesshoumaru threw down Tenseiga and regained his calm demeanor and emotionless, "I always thought it was useless. Now my thoughts are proven to be correct."

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but didn't you save Rin with Tenseiga?" asked Miroku

"That is true. But I couldn't save Kagome." replied Sesshoumaru. He was powerless to save her. He felt so weak for once in his life and he wished he could have prevented her death, even if it meant his own. He growled in frustration and he felt immense sadness wash over him, chilling his heart once more.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Kagura and Kohaku were set free, along with Kanna.

Kohaku kept the shard in his back so he could try to have a normal life with his sister by his side.

Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. All of these things were a cause for celebration. But they were missing one person and all was not well.

Kagome was gone. Inuyasha had to go and take her body to her family, which had to be a hard thing, but he told them that she died protecting someone she cared about. It seemed to help a little. Of course she would protect someone she loved; it was who she was.

Sesshoumaru was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said in a quiet voice.

"Milord, will you go to the young miko's grave site today?" asked Jaken as he bowed low in respect of his master.

"Yes, I will leave right away. Rin will come as well."

He went every day and today, he would go again.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

They made a grave for her even if her family kept her body; it was something they could remember her by.

Sesshoumaru and Rin made their way to the grave right next to the old well.

It was a simple one and it had her name engraved on the smooth stone.

Sesshoumaru put a flower on top, 'Kagome, I'll always love you. It was a shame that my pride got in the way and your death made me realize how much I cared. But that will not bring you back. And Tenseiga did not work, why, why when that sword saved Rin's and my own life, but wouldn't save Kagome's life?'

Rin put a flower near his and they stood there for a moment in silence.

"Is Kagome watching us right now?" Rin asked as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know, Rin," said Sesshoumaru as he looked to the sky.

'I hope she is'

Behind them stood Sango and Miroku who were recently married. They had to move on and they knew Kagome would want it to be this way. Kirara was in Sango's arms. Inuyasha was there too with Shippou on his shoulder and Kaede to his left.

And they all saw the proud youkai look to the sky, hoping that Kagome could see them and that she knew the truth. He never got to tell her; the last time they had together, he made her cry. He would always feel guilt for that and she'd never know how much he truly cared about her.

He just prayed that in the next life he'd see her again.

**The End**

Fallen: Well, how was it? I know that I cried when I wrote this to be honest. I hope you enjoyed it! That's the end of the fic! It was a pleasure to have wonderful reviewers like yourselves and I do hope that you might read other works in the future by me.

IG: You guys are awesome! Please send feedback! Fallen loves to hear from her readers! And no flames, please, they hurt me when I eat them.

Fallen: She has a thing for paper eating. Haha. Well, this is Fallen, signing out.

IG: Ja ne!


End file.
